Wildest Dreams
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline Forbes was living two lives. There was the one with her family and friends where she was just a simple student, and there was the one where she was an escort. Everything was simple, she met with her rich clients and earned money to pay for college. But her life changed the day she met her new client to her list. What happens when Klaus Mikaelson becomes more than a client?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I'm back with a new fanfiction, it originally is a request from Sabah ( KlausTheVirgin on twitter)**

 **It doesn't mean I give up on my other fics, all of my fic will have an end don't worry I'm not abandonning them, I just have difficulties finding inspiration for them this days but it will come back I'm sure.**

 **I also want to thank Paula for the amazing cover she did for this story! (howeverlongs on tumblr), Thank you very much!**

 **I hope you'll appreciate this new fic and if you don't it's all right, don't read it, lol.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror quite proud of herself. She had put a red lipstick on her lips and a little mascara on her eyes. If you put make up on your lips you couldn't put too much on your eyes and the rule applied for the opposite situation of course. Her blond hair were curled and brought backward in an elegant bun in the back of her head letting a few curls fall freely around her face. She smiled at her reflection.

She turned around and left the bathroom to walk into her bedroom where she had a full length mirror. She positioned herself in front of it and once more looked at her reflection in it. She was wearing a black lace bra and the matching lace black thong as well as a black garter. It was quite simple, she had worn a lot more provocative things but it would do for tonight, she was elegant and hot, both at ones.

Caroline turned around facing her bed where the dress she would wear tonight laid. A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought back about her conversation with Katherine Pierce, her boss. She had told her that her client tonight mentioned that he liked a woman in red, so it was naturally that Caroline had picked a long sleeved blue dress with a deep cleavage on her front to show off the valley between her breasts in a slightly provocative way but still elegant. The dress reached mid-tight, the perfect length. She wouldn't let a client choose the colour she was going to wear, let's just hope he wouldn't complain to Katherine.

Yes, her client. Caroline Forbes was a twenty-one years old young woman and she was an escort. She needed a job to have money to pay for college and it seemed like a good idea and an easy way to make money. Caroline was part of a reputed agency of escorts and her clients were only rich men. At first Caroline had only accompanied her clients to trips and events to look beautiful at their sides, but soon enough she understood that she would gain a lot more money, not that she didn't gain enough already, if she also indulged in the sexual part of the job of escort, so now she combined the two, she accompanied her clients to trips and events and also had sex with some of them.

No one around her knew about that of course, people thought she was a waiter in a restaurant and they didn't know how much money she really earned. Caroline didn't want people to know, what would her mother think? She wouldn't want to consider her her daughter anymore and Caroline perfectly knew it. She could consider Katherine her friend at some point, sometimes they would go out for a drink together but nothing more, her boss wasn't really the friendly kind of person.

Caroline put her dress on being careful not to spoil her make-up and her haircut. She looked at herself in the mirror and a satisfied smile appeared on her red lips when she saw that we could make out the garter through the fabric of the dress. Her client would be impatient to take the dress off, at least she hoped, it was the first time she went out with this client.

She usually always went out with the same rich men, she had her own list of clients but Katherine had insisting on adding this one to her list saying he had asked for one of the bests. Caroline had been flattered but she suspected that Katherine had chosen her because the client was new, it was the first time he called them so she didn't know how he was and she knew that Caroline didn't take shit from anyone contrary to some other girls who couldn't refuse anything to their clients, and Katherine wasn't one to put her girls in danger. Caroline was aware that she was the one that Katherine had chosen to test the client before eventually sending other girls to him, except if he asked for Caroline after going out with her once. But Caroline doubted it, Katherine had also mentioned that he had said he preferred brunettes but she had told him only Caroline was available, which was a lie.

Caroline had never seen him and just hoped he wasn't an old disgusting man. She had been quite lucky until now and all her clients had been good looking or at least decent, Caroline wasn't really complicated, really, if the client was nice and funny then she had no problem with him. She also had an old disgusting client actually but fortunately he didn't want the sexual part, only a few of her clients asked for it actually, not as much as you could think, most men just wanted a beautiful woman to accompany them to impress their friends, family, colleagues…

Caroline looked around her room to find her black Louboutins, once she found them she decided not to put them on right away since she had to drive and really she could run in high heels but driving in them was still close to impossible for her. So she started to search for flat shoes and she took the first thing she came across, she had to leave as of right now if she didn't want to be late, and the first thing she came across were her snickers, she shrugged, as long as her client didn't see her wearing them she didn't care. She quickly put them on and a small giggle escaped her lips when she looked at herself in the full length mirror, she looked like she had terrible tastes, her snickers were pink so it wasn't discreet at all.

Caroline grabbed her Louboutins and walked out of her room. She hurriedly grabbed her black coat since it was winter. She ran out of her flat and quickly took the elevator. Once she reached her car outside she threw her Louboutins in it and put her coat on because she was freezing. She then climbed into her car and turned the engine on and a minute later she was gone.

Caroline drove for fifteen minutes before reaching the expensive hotel where she was supposed to meet with her client to learn a little more about him before going on a family dinner with him. It was a lot more common than you could imagine, clients bringing escorts to family dinners saying they were their girlfriends, they all had their reasons. Caroline stopped her car in front of the entrance of the hotel and looked at herself in the rear viewer one last time before climbing out of her car. What she didn't know was that her client was currently observing her from his suite through the big window.

A man came up to Caroline extending his hand and Caroline now used to it knew that she had to give him her keys so he could park her car in the parking lot.

"Good evening, Miss." The man said and Caroline smiled at him and nodded.

Caroline started to walk away from her car after giving her keys to the man but she stopped when he called after her.

"Miss, miss, wait." The man called and Caroline turned around, "Your shoes." He simply said and Caroline looked down at her feet horrified. She was still wearing her snickers and she was in an elegant hotel full of rich people that were looking at her feet with strange looks.

Caroline ran toward her car unaware of the man chuckling while observing her from his suite and quickly took her snickers off and putting her Louboutins on before throwing her snickers in her car carelessly. She then turned toward the man and surprised him when she took him in her arms.

"Thank you, mister, you saved my life." She said before hurriedly walking inside the hotel holding her head high and walking with confidence.

She walked in and walked toward the reception of the hotel not giving attention to the people around her. She arrived in front of the reception and the redhead woman in front of her smiled up at her.

"Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?" She asked politely and Caroline smiled back.

"Can you please call M. Mikaelson's suite and tell him that Caroline Forbes has arrived and is waiting for him in the bar of the hotel, thank you." Caroline said automatically, it was always the same thing. She didn't know what he looked like but he knew what she looked like, he had seen her profile at the agency and it included pictures.

The redhead woman smiled politely and nodded taking her phone and Caroline didn't bother to listen to her simply repeating what she had just told her and walked toward the bar of the hotel. She was the one making the rules for the beginning of the evening. She perfectly knew that clients preferred a private meeting but Caroline always took the initiative of meeting them in a public place for the first meeting, to learn a little more about them before being only the two of them.

A few minutes later she was seated at the bar on a stool waiting for her client. She looked aimlessly around her and asked for a glass of water when the bartender asked her what she wanted. She took a sip of her glass and put it back down.

"Miss Forbes?" A deep accented voice asked from behind her. BRITISH, Caroline's brain screamed. Well, at least if he was bad looking she just had too close her eyes and listen to his voice and hell it would do the trick she would be turned on in a second. She slowly turned around and she was met by the most handsome man she had ever seen. God she would enjoy her job tonight, she could already feel this burning sensation in her lower stomach. The man had dirty blond hair, short and curly. His eyes were something between blue and green, he had a stubble that made him look like a real man and his lips, oh God his lips, she couldn't wait to feel those full raspberry lips on her body, let's hope he was the kind of man that couldn't keep his lips away from a woman's body while fucking her.

"M. Mikaelson I presume." Caroline stood up and extended her hand toward him with a smile, "Please call me Caroline."

"It's a pleasure; Caroline. Call me Klaus." He said in this deep voice of his and Caroline felt shivers running down her spine. Klaus took her hand in his and bent down to place a small peck on the back of it keeping his eyes buried in hers. He straightened up and looked down at her Louboutins an amused smile appearing on her lips, "Nice shoes." He complimented and Caroline looked at him suspiciously. Had he seen her with her snickers? No it wasn't possible.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Caroline said keeping a neutral face not wanting him to see her embarrassment at the fact that he might have seen her with her snickers, "I apologize in behalf of the agency, we weren't able to meet your wishes but unfortunately all the brunettes were taken for tonight."

"I'm glad." Klaus answered and Caroline frowned, "You overtopped my expectations." He explained and Caroline couldn't control the blush that reached her cheeks, "I must admit you are ravishing and I doubt my family will believe such a beautiful woman has fallen for me."

"Thank you very much. And don't worry, I can be very believable when I want to be even though I indeed doubt I would ever fall for a man like you." Caroline said not able to resist when she had the occasion of being a little rude. Or he would appreciate her spirit, or he would hate it and he wouldn't ask for her anymore.

Klaus smiled, "I like challenges, sweetheart."

"And I don't like being called by pet names." Caroline snapped keeping her smile on her lips.

"I also like my women feisty." Klaus pointed out not once looking away from her. He bent down closer to her and whispered, "You'll love being called pet names while being fucked by me, love."

"Be careful, M. Mikaelson, I can still change my mind, you haven't signed the contract yet." Caroline whispered seductively. He seemed to appreciate their little banter so she would keep up with it.

"Contract signed or not you can always change your mind, Caroline. I won't force you to do anything, but trust me you won't change your mind, I'll make sure of it." Klaus said with confidence, "So, can I sign the contract now and get it over with so I can finally learn more about you before we have to leave to join my family."

"Of course, M. Mikaelson, let's sit down to sign the contract." Caroline proposed before sitting back down on her stool and taking the contract out of her purse as Klaus took the seat next to hers, "And I'll be the one learning more about you M. Mikaelson."

"If you want to learn more about me you'll have to start by calling me Klaus." Klaus said with a smirk as he took a pen out of the inside pocket of his black suit and signed the paperwork without even reading it.

"All right, Klaus. Don't you want to read before signing?" Caroline asked professionally.

"I don't want to waste my time reading paperwork when I am in the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself." Klaus said seductively putting his pen back in his pocket And Caroline nodded picking up the contract and putting it back in her purse.

Klaus' eyes trailed down her body and his eyes darkened, she was a piece of art. He would have to thank Stefan, his sister's boyfriend and his best friend as well, for giving him this wonderful idea to get his family off of his back for him to get a girlfriend. His eyes caught what looked like a garter under her dress and he licked his lips. It would be difficult to keep himself from taking her dress off before the time came. And he wasn't the slightest disappointed, the face did match the body. He had been a little disappointed learning that there were no brunettes available but had forgotten about his disappointment seeing Caroline's profile and her picture, picture that didn't even give her justice, she was a Goddess and she was his for the night. He couldn't wait to be with his family and it was a first, because in front of his family she wouldn't be that professional and he would have the opportunity to kiss her and touch her since she was supposed to be his girlfriend.

And in a few hours he would have her naked body pressed against his, patience was really not one of Klaus' qualities.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think about this fic? Please leave a review.**

 **The chapter was short and it wasn't beta'ed I know, I apologize for the mistakes you surely came accross.**

 **WARNING :: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SMUT, IT IS A FIC WHERE CAROLINE IS AN ESCORT SO THAT'S NATURAL. CAROLINE HAS SEX WITH SOME OTHER CLIENTS LIKE IT IS SAID IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL NOT WRITE THOSE SCENES, I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WRITING SMUT INCLUDING CAROLINE WITH ANYONE THAT ISN'T KLAUS SO DON'T EXPECT SMUT BETWEEN CAROLINE AND ANOTHER CHARACTER BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN SHE DOESN'T HAVE SEX WITH OTHERS.::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello, everyone :) I'm here with chapter 2 and you can thank Sabah ( KlausTheVirgin on twitter) for that because she pushes me to write, lol. Fortunately she's here to do it or else you wouldn't have had the chapter before december.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it, the reviews motivate me to write the chapters believe me guys.**

 **This chapter hasn't been beta'ed like the first chapter, please be nice, I apologize for the mistakes you will find, hopefully you won't find many.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Once the contract was signed and back in Caroline's purse, Klaus offered her to go in his suite to be in a more private place but Caroline nicely declined, that was one of her rules, she would never meet with a new client in a private place, we never know what the client was like, she wanted to learn a little more about him before considering going somewhere more private with him. Caroline took her glass of water and brought it to her lips looking at the wall loosing herself in her thoughts.

She couldn't wait to see what was under Klaus' clothes and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be disappointed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him naked, and she wasn't disappointed by what she was imagining, unfortunately she was only imagining it. She could see a well chiselled chest, not too muscular, just perfect, she wondered if he had tattoos, she doubted it but it was still possible, Caroline's thoughts were broken when Klaus cleared his throat and her eyes snapped open as she put her glass of water back down.

"Lost in your thoughts, love?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Indeed," Caroline said dismissively before changing the subject, "So, why an escort, Mr Mikaelson?" She asked with a seductive smile that Klaus loved already.

"Klaus." He corrected her before answering her question, "Actually the idea never crossed my mind and it was my best friend, who is also my sister's fiancé so you will meet him tonight, who gave me this brilliant idea. My mother is really old fashioned and I suppose I am too at some point, like everyone in my family, but seeing me still single at my age scares her a little, for her I should be married and have children already even though I am only twenty nine. Back on the subject, my mother pressures me a lot on that matter so I thought, or rather Stefan thought, that it would be a good idea to pay an escort to act as my girlfriend, of course Stefan will be the only one aware of the fact that you are an escort tonight. What about you?"

"What about me?" Caroline asked taken aback by his question. She was quite satisfied with his answer.

"You want to know my motives which is normal, I also want to know yours, why an escort?" Klaus asked looking at her in the eyes with a serious look that threw Caroline off balance, this man would be the death of her, he was a God.

"Well, um," Caroline was a little uncomfortable, her clients didn't usually ask her much about herself, she doubted any of them knew she was in college, "I'm in college and I need money to pay for it and becoming an escort seemed like a good option, and it is."

"In college, what are you studying? How old are you?" Klaus asked his interest picked.

"I'm twenty one and I'm studying… um… well I'm in a double degree, I study management on one side and I also dance, classic dance to be precise, I'm in a reputed dance school, anyway, it's not important." Caroline explained uneasy. She wasn't used to talk about herself. Why was she talking about herself anyway, she didn't have to, he was her client he didn't need to know anything about her, he didn't need to know those things.

Klaus could tell Caroline was uncomfortable talking about herself and he guessed her clients didn't usually ask about herself, then what was their conversations about? Caroline seemed to be a really interesting woman, she seemed intelligent and she surely was talented since she was in a reputed dance school. He hadn't imagined her to be a dancer, especially not a classic one, he was impressed and he wanted to see that, he wanted to see her dance, now that he knew it he could see it, the way she carried herself, she certainly was elegant.

Now there was also this part of him that was impatient to see how far she could spread her legs, he couldn't be blamed, he was a man and he was really attracted to the woman in front of him, he could even say he had never been that attracted to a woman before and he knew they would have sex tonight so of course his thoughts drifted to such dirty things. He couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her, or just to kiss her lips really, she was mesmerizing.

"I disagree, I think it is really interesting. In what school dance, if I may ask?" Klaus asked looking straight at her with hungry eyes.

"You may but if you don't mind I won't answer. I don't discuss my private life with my clients, especially not with the occasional ones." Caroline explained, "I am supposed to be the one asking the questions there are a few things we need to discuss before we meet with your family."

"Who said I was an occasional client?" Klaus asked concentrating on that part.

"Well, I assumed you would ask for a brunette next time." Caroline stated.

"I can't present you as my girlfriend to my family and present them another one in a week, sweetheart." Klaus pointed out before adding, "And even if I could I wouldn't want to, I would like to become your client, a permanent one. Why would I want to ask for a brunette when I can have the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Caroline blushed furiously and looked elsewhere for a minute which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who smirked, his eyes trailed on her.

"You don't need to flatter me, Mr. Mikaelson. You pay so you'll have me in your bed even without the compliments." Caroline said a little curtly.

"It sounds so wrong said like that, love. And for the record I never say something I don't mean, never." Klaus said seriously choosing to ignore the fact that she hadn't called him 'Klaus', for now.

Caroline cleared her throat, the conversation becoming too personal for her liking. It was strange, Klaus made her feel something strange, she didn't feel like that at all with her other clients.

"We don't have much time left and I have to know a few things about your family and a few other details, like for example your siblings' names, as well as your parents', who is the older, the younger, who is dating who, how old they are, a little bit about your relationship with them, how did we meet, how long ago did we meet, when did we start dating, this kind of things." Caroline enumerated being back in her professional mode.

Klaus picked up on that instantly but didn't say anything about it and simply answered her questions. Only half an hour later it was already time to leave to join Klaus' family. Caroline had listened closely to all the information Klaus had given her and wow, he had a large family, she would be lucky if she wouldn't make any mistake, at least one, but she was pretty confident, Caroline had a good memory.

Klaus knew it was a lot of information to take in but he trusted Caroline, she seemed intelligent and she didn't seem lost, not once when he told her the big lines of his life, just enough so his family would believe she was his girlfriend, of course he didn't reveal anything he considered too personal or that he thought wouldn't be of use for her job, and she seemed pleased with his not detailed answers. He wasn't going to tell everything about his life to a stranger, no matter how beautiful this stranger was.

Klaus and Caroline left the hotel together and a man brought Klaus' car in front of the hotel before handing the keys to Klaus. Caroline looked at the car and if she wouldn't have been used to it by now she would certainly have jumped and squealed in excitement. Klaus' car was glorious, Caroline would love to drive a car like this one, of course she knew nothing about cars and she couldn't tell what car it was but she could tell it was an expensive one. Her eyes were transfixed on the car and she forgot that Klaus was there until she heard a door being opened. She turned toward Klaus to see that he was holding the passenger door open for her to climb in the car with a smile adorning his lips while he was observing her. Caroline approached him with a smile of her own and for the first time since they met she touched him, she put her hand on his forearm seductively.

"Can I drive it?" She asked with an adorable voice and smile. Klaus looked down at her hand on his forearm and his eyes darkened, he wanted her so badly.

"Not a chance in the world, Caroline." Klaus said nicely looking back up at her.

"Maybe not today but some day maybe?" Caroline asked leaning in a little closer and invading his personal space. She obviously didn't know that patience wasn't one of Klaus' qualities or else she wouldn't provoke him like that, he just wanted to rip her dress off and ravish her and he couldn't think about anything else.

"Someday maybe." Klaus repeated and before he knew it Caroline was out of his personal space and seated in the passenger side of the car with a pleased smile on her lips.

"That's a promise, Mr Mikaelson." She said happy and only then did he realise that he had kind of accepted her request. Klaus didn't let anyone drive his car except if it was someone like the man of the hotel to park it. And now he would let a woman drive it? No way.

He closed the door and circled the car before quickly climbing in it and starting the engine, driving off in the night. The ride was silent, none of them talked, but it was a comfortable silence, Caroline much preferred that to her clients bragging about how rich they were and that kind of things during the whole drive, but something still surprised Caroline.

"You don't have a driver." She stated after a few minutes.

"I love to drive cars, why would I bother hiring a driver?" Klaus asked concentrated on the road.

"Maybe because you have so much money that you don't know what to do with it anymore. You do pay a woman to be your girlfriend after all." Caroline said and realised how it sounded only once it was out, it sounded like an accusation or something but it really wasn't, it was just a statement, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Caroline. Please don't apologize for such futile things, I do enjoy my women feisty like I told you earlier." Klaus said a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, well, if you want sass I can be sassy." Caroline pointed out reassured.

"I don't want sass. I want honesty, I want to know what you think even if you know that I won't be pleased by it." Klaus explained turning toward Caroline for a second before looking back at the road.

"It's a good thing I'm an honest woman, don't worry if something doesn't please me I'll let you know." It was true, Caroline wasn't one to hold back, if she didn't like something she would say it.

"It will be only out of the bedroom of course. Everything I'll do in the bedroom will please you, you can be sure of that." Klaus said sure of himself.

Caroline huffed, "I see that arrogance isn't one of your defaults." She said sarcastically and Klaus simply chuckled. Caroline smiled enjoying their conversation and loving his laughter.

"We're here." Klaus said taking Caroline aback. Caroline turned toward the window and her eyes poked out of her orbits. This wasn't a house, this was a mansion.

"This is where your mother lives?" She asked mesmerized.

"Yes, she's always liked things that make her look like royalty." Klaus explained before climbing out of the car and circling it to open Caroline's door.

Caroline climbed out of the car and before she knew it she was pinned against it next to the open door. Klaus had a hand on each side of her, imprisoning her so she couldn't go away. Caroline's surprised eyes snapped to his and Klaus fell in love with her eyes, no matter what expression she had on her face she was beautiful, he hadn't seen sadness or anger yet but he knew even in those moments she would look beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked with a short breath putting her hands on his shoulders as to catch herself.

"I want a kiss. I believe we need training." Klaus said seductively.

Caroline eventually understanding shifted demeanour, she shifted from a confused and surprised one to a seductive one.

"Mr Mikaelson, you need training in order to kiss a woman?" She asked looking at him through her long lashes and Klaus licked his lower lip.

"Maybe I just need an excuse to kiss you." Klaus said his eyes darkening in lust.

"You don't need excuses to kiss me, Klaus. I am yours for the night." Caroline said in a low husky voice.

Her words provoked a strange feeling in Klaus' chest, one that he had never felt before but he ignored it and brought his hands to her face cupping it tenderly. And the next thing he knew was that his lips were attached to hers and God the feeling was wonderful. He loved the taste of her lips and the softness of them. He deepened the kiss and felt Caroline's fingers entangling in his hair in the back of his head. He pressed his body against hers as his tongue danced with hers and a moan escaped Caroline's lips.

"Nik!" They both heard a high pitched voice call from afar. They broke apart panting for air before turning toward the person who had interrupted them. Klaus recognized his little sister and sighed before turning toward Caroline who had dilated pupils and swollen lips, _soon, he would ravish her soon_ , he thought as he looked at her hungrily.

"Come on." He said offering a hand to Caroline who brought hers to his before they both started moving forward.

"Rebekah, I presume?" Caroline asked whispering close to his ear and Klaus nodded bringing her even closer to him if possible which earned a smile from Caroline.

Caroline had never enjoyed herself that much with a client, he was a glorious kisser and she couldn't wait to see what he could do in bed. His lips were surprisingly soft but still manly. His hands on her face had been tender and sweet and his chest, pressed against hers, hard and muscular.

They reached the front doors where Rebekah was. Rebekah was a beautiful blonde woman, she had Klaus' lips and bright blue eyes, her hair was long and straight and she looked cold and authoritative but nothing Caroline couldn't handle. Let's not forget the deadly glares she was sending Caroline's way.

"You must be, Rebekah." Caroline said smiling extending her hand. Rebekah shook her hand and nodded coldly before turning toward her brother as a smile broke across her face. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Nik, you're late, everyone is already here, even Kol and Bonnie are already here." Rebekah informed him. Caroline remembered Klaus telling her that Kol was his little brother and that he was the wild one in the family but he was doing better now that he had his girlfriend, Bonnie, they have been dating for a few months now if Caroline remembered well.

Klaus ignored his sister's comment and smiled, "Rebekah, this is my girlfriend, Caroline." He presented her.

"Of course, good evening, Caroline." Rebekah said with a fake smile before turning toward Klaus once more, "Fortunately I'm the one who caught you making out in front of the house and not mother, she would've had a heart attack." She added clearly trying to make Caroline uncomfortable, which didn't work, it would have worked if their mother would have been at Rebekah's place though.

Klaus huffed, "Always exaggerating, little sister, let's go inside now." He said and Rebekah said something between her teeth that they didn't make out before turning around and walking inside the house followed by Klaus who put his arm around Caroline's waist and dragged her inside as well. He would surely enjoy spending the evening attached to Caroline.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Please leave me feedback and let me know what you thought of this chapter. It's important for me as a writer to know my readers opinion.**

 **And THANK YOU very much for reading everyone, I really appreciate the gesture.**

 **You can follow me on twitter, I also warn there when I update (AnaelleOups alias 50ShadesOf Klaroline)**


End file.
